Life is Just Full of Surprises
by charlottie98
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who was on her way to marry a handsome prince, who had been her betrothed since the day she was born. However life never goes to plan...AU, my first fan fic! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who was on her way to marry a handsome prince, who had been her betrothed since the day she was born. On the way to the Prince's castle there was a terrible lightning storm, which scared the horses that drew the royal carriage and the Princess fell out of the carriage and onto the road. The horses, still frightened by the storm, kept running into the distance.

Luckily the local woodsman was walking down the very same road just moments later. The woodcutter carried the Princess to the castle and asked the cook to look after the beautiful girl, see at this point the woodcutter did not know she was a Princess. The cook kindly led the woodcutter into the kitchen with the Princess still in his arms. So as the princess got warmed by the fire, the cook made the woodcutter a full English breakfast as a reward for his good deed. After the woodcutter had eaten his breakfast he thanked the cook but he still had a lot of work left to do in the forest, so he left the Princess in the capable hands of the cook.

Some time later the princess woke up, to find that she was lying on a rather uncomfortable bed. There was something under the mattresses that stuck right into her back. The Princess knew she would not be able to get to sleep so she tried to climb out of bed, to find that it was too far away from the floor, then she spotted the ladder. She climbed down the ladder with ease until she reached the floor. The princess strolled through the unfamiliar castle effortlessly, she had always felt at home in big castles no matter where she was.

The princess soon found the dining room where the prince was having his breakfast. The cook was also in the dining room serving his majesty's breakfast. As the Princess entered the room the Prince stood up and bowed (Being the perfect gentleman he was.) The Prince walked to the Princess's side, she curtsied to the prince. The prince offered her his hand as a sign of friendship and the princess gladly took it. The prince led the princess to her seat at the breakfast table. When she sat the Prince decided to start some polite conversation.

"May I ask, what is your name? Princess? "

"My Name is Princess Bella, and might I ask what your name is? Prince? Prince Charming? "

"My Name is Prince Edward," chuckled Prince Edward with a dazzling smile. The cook was also smiling and said,

"How did you sleep?"

"Dreadfully, there was something under the mattress!" Princess Bella replied. The Cook smiled knowingly that there was indeed something under the mattress.

"Well, we should go find out what it is then." said cook with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Nonsense," interrupted Edward, "It was probably just a broken spring in the mattress! Princess Bella would you like to accompany me to the park?"

Edward wanted to say something else to Bella but he wimped out and decided that a trip to the park would give him plenty of opportunities to talk to Bella.

"Why yes, Edward, I would love to accompany you to the park, but before we leave I really want to know what the obscure little object is that kept me up all night. It will only take a minute. I Promise." Bella replied smiling politely as she slowly stood and walked back towards the bedchamber. She was no longer hungry.

Many hours later Princess Bella had finally found the obscure little object that was under the Mattress, which had also kept her up all night. It was a gold ring. While Princess Bella inspected the ring she came across an inscription, she read it aloud.

"Life Is Just Full Of Surprises"

With that, a Puff of Smoke appeared out of nowhere.

A few minutes later Prince Edward, who had been waiting hours to take princess Bella to the park, asked himself: was Bella still searching for the 'obscure little object' that had kept her up all night? Edward's impatience finally got the best of him, as he knocked on the door of Bella's bedchamber. When there was no reply he knocked again and also called out.

"Princess?" there was still no answer. Edward pushed the door open and was hit with a puff of smoke. "Bella?" he called out again but there was still no reply.

Looking around the room Prince Edward saw a gold ring on the floor but Bella was nowhere to be seen. Edward picked up the ring and saw there was an inscription, so he decided to read it aloud.

"Life Is Just Full Of Surprises"

After he read it aloud, nothing happened. He put the ring on the dressing table and went to look for Bella who he thought was still in the castle...


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the enchanted forest there was a puff of smoke and Princess Bella appeared. Looking around all she found was trees and after stumbling around for a few moments she saw a little cottage with smoke streaming from the chimney and ivy growing up the old brick walls.

Bella then knocked, three short kick taps on the door and heard foots steps the door handle creaked as it opened. There she stared at the face of a kind stranger

"Well hello again, hows your head?"

**. . .**

**AN. Just a quick note to say in my head Iv got about 20 more chapters, however I dont have time to write them properly. I dont know when I will next update, but I will try I promise. Iv left it on this cliffy so in your own imagination it can be anyone...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I might be tempted to write more if you do! :)**


End file.
